


Rumor Has It

by DesdemonaWrath



Series: Mama Always Told Me [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, I'm at a loss for tags, One Night Stand, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Well - Freeform, again sorta, explicit for safety, i suck at them, it's really just sex in a closet, porn with maybe a plot, sorta - Freeform, uhh, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaWrath/pseuds/DesdemonaWrath
Summary: First time sparring leads to a different kind of workout.Alternately, Yang loses her virginity in a supply closet.





	Rumor Has It

“Hey Mercury. Wait up,” Yang called after the silver-haired transfer.

He turned and smirked, waving off his irked partner, “‘Sup, Blondie?” 

Emerald had no problem abandoning the two.

They had just finished a particularly flirtatious but lazy sparring match, both hits and teasing comments landing effectively. Since it was primarily close-range attacks, most of it had been missed by their fellow classmates. Neither of them had particularly bothered to give it their all; after some time, he conceded and let her land a solid match-winning blow. This only served to bother her in both senses of the word.

“Walk with me a sec?”

He easily obliged, following her out into the hall. He waited for her to speak and she wasn’t nearly as kind. Once they rounded a corner and were obscured from view, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him to her. The free hand moved to the back of his neck as she pulled him down into her lips roughly. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. He only returned it with as heated and rough of a kiss as she gave. He steered her backwards until she hit the wall behind her. The weight of him pinned her there as his hands found her sides. She couldn’t help but give a little whimper of approval.

It lasted for several minutes, the violent meshing of teeth, tongues, and lips. Her head spun from a need to pull away and breathe, but she seemed more interested in the air from his lungs rather than the ample fresh air around her. When they finally broke away, he gave her that smirk and with a deep breath to hold her over, she reattached herself to him.

The next time he pulled away, his teeth found the tender skin just below her ear. A moan escaped her mouth before she could censor herself. How easily he pulled noises from her almost seemed dangerous. They’d get caught out in the open. Not that she was too concerned with what trouble they could get into, but the rumors were enough to give a gaspy “wait”.

He pulled back reluctantly, breathing heavy and watching her with a hungry expression. It took everything in her not to go back to him. But there were other priorities on her mind.

“We need to go somewhere. We’ll get in trouble out here.”

“And?” he asked with a chuckle, making a move to her shoulder.

She pushed him away against with a hesitant noise, “My room isn’t open. Is yours?”

He sighed heavily as he pulled away, “I highly doubt it. Emerald usually doesn’t leave Cinder’s side.”

Yang bit her lip with a torn look, “There are a few places we can hide out. But none of them are comfortable.”

“Then lead the way. Before I get you in trouble,” he teased. Another smirk made her stomach flip and she grabbed his wrist again. When she drug him behind her deeper into the school, he laughed. “Eager there, Blondie?”

The faint blush was luckily blocked by her back being turned towards him, “I’ve just got better uses for that mouth of yours.”

It was his turn to give a noise of approval and he hurried behind her. Less than two minutes later, they were locked inside of a closet, something that housed cleaning supplies and spare miscellaneous things. Without hesitation, she shoved him back against the door and returned to those magnetic lips she craved.

Somewhere in the amid the lusty kisses, he managed to gain the upper hand in the power struggle they seemed to be having. She’d rather die than admit to how much she loved how he wasn’t gentle with her. There was some kind of relief in being pinned and letting someone win for once. That didn't stop her from fighting back. She could tell he enjoyed it too.

Just as she went to pin him again, he broke away. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the tiny space. It didn’t last long as his teeth found the skin of her neck. If he hadn’t been holding her up, her weak knees wouldn’t have been able to keep her up. A moan escaped her again and the rough affection turned into a much more gentle sucking. She didn’t have the sense to come to the realization of him marking her, nor did she try to stop him. Nothing could make her care, either. All she wanted was more of him. Her fuzzy brain made her almost beg to be shamelessly covered with little blossoming bruises.

Another bite made her whimper before she pushed him off. Just as quickly, she grabbed onto his shirt and backed him into something that clattered to the floor. More kisses fueled the fire settling deep in her stomach. His hands yanked her hips against his own before one of them snuck up her shirt towards where her bra lay hidden. Fingers only hesitated a moment before he slipped under the cup keeping her breast contained. When they found the sensitive little nub beneath, he somehow managed to muffle the moan sure to get them caught with a mixture of his mouth and tongue. Pinching and pulling, they came out in a needy, begging stream. He gladly kept on, clearly enjoying the noises he was getting.

A hand moved to the waist of his pants. Her brain was foggy enough that they fumbled with the button. When it came open, she was possessed with the need to reach in. It was her turn to keep him quiet as she ran her hand over his boxers. Whether he squeezed her breast intentionally or purely out of reflex, she didn’t know or want to know. Chills ran down her spine as she pressed more into his hand. The quiet voice begging her to back out was silenced when he pulled back with her bottom lip between his teeth. His grey eyes met hers and all she wanted was him. As she palmed him through the thin fabric, he rested his forehead against hers. The hand from under her shirt moved to settle on her hip with the other. It was way too intimate with the way he wouldn’t look away from her eyes as he panted from his own need. She drug her fingers across him and, upon reaching the waistband, dipped inside.

They both gasped simultaneously when her hand found the sensitive skin, her from the excitement and sudden nervousness. The predatory look in his eyes was enough to make her swallow hard. His next kiss was rougher than the last. It only lasted a moment before a fist found the hair at the base of her neck and tugged her head back away from him. Like he expected the slap, in a split second, he caught her wrist and slammed it high above her head. The hand slipped out of his underwear. It was free for a moment before joining her other one.

Having her effectively at his will, teeth returned to the already marred skin. The vicious bites didn’t break skin, but she knew that the muscle beneath would be sore for days. Her knees went weak and he could feel how her body sagged because of it. As soon as he pulled away, he forced her around and pressed hard enough on her back to cause her to nearly end up with her face on one of the shelves they found themselves next to. She lost the upper hand, but somehow she couldn’t complain. Her hands steadied her on the rack of cleaning stuff in front of her. With only a few tugs, her shorts and panties pooled around her ankles. Once his hand found her hip, he didn’t hesitate, lining up before sinking into her.

It was hard to tell who was louder as he filled her. It felt strange, but amazing in ways that her fingers couldn't duplicate. More heat seemed to radiate from her and she could hear the slick sound from how much she needed him. He paused for what felt an eternity. Once he began to find a steady pace, it was clear who won the vocal competition. After only a few thrusts, he stopped for a moment. “Damn it, Blondie. You are going to really get us caught.”

Her head dropped as she let out a breathless laugh, “Thought you didn’t care about that.” He roughly rammed his hips forward, making her gasp and nearly beg for more.

“I don’t. You do. Now, be quiet.”

Over her shoulder, without raising her head, she shot him a look, “You are no fun.”

The comment earned a smirk and the return of the hard, deliberate movement inside of her. Regardless of her teasing, she tried to muffle the sounds she wanted to spew forth. A slight metallic taste stung her tongue as she bit down on her lip. It didn’t take long before his rhythm picked up, rushing her building orgasm. Her elbows buckled and she instead grabbed onto one of the supporting vertical bars to keep from dropping completely. It shook and clattered with each push from them but luckily didn’t bang against the wall. Steadily, whimpers came pouring out as her mouth fell open, but her volume stayed hushed. It took everything in her not to scream as she tumbled over the edge, waves of well-deserved pleasure carrying any higher reasoning away. Not far behind, she felt him pull himself from her -a feeling she decided she didn’t like nearly immediately. Heated drops hit her skin as she heard him groan softly somewhere above her.

She always pictured the first time she had sex as something out of a movie. There would be roses, a man (or woman) she had been devoted to for months, a soft bed, candles, the whole package. It would be sweet and gentle, perhaps awkward because first times always were. Her and her partner would be in love which would make it only better. Maybe there would already be a ring on her finger. Perhaps it would be after vows. It would be perfect and absolutely world-changing.

Point was that she never expected at eighteen to bent over in a supply closet at school, covered in bruises, bitemarks, and hickies. It especially never occurred to her that it may have been with a boy that might as well have been a stranger. But it made sense in the moment of decision and felt better than anything she could have imagined.

It’s not that Mercury was a complete stranger. He was a transfer from Haven, only there for the tournament. A bad boy that would never be approved of. Quiet enough to come off as mysterious but easily able to keep up with her jokes and wit. Cocky with the skill to back it up. Not to mention the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous. But that was basically the extent of her knowledge.

So, there she was, virginity lost to a boy she barely knew and probably wouldn’t be approved of dating until after the tournament for fear of accusations of throwing matches. It would never come from her family. All hypothetical if it were to be a one-time thing. She felt a sudden wave of guilt as he pulled his remaining hand away from her hip and went to pull up his pants that had barely slid down his hips. It wasn’t at all like she expected. Or really wanted. That didn’t stop her from wanting it to happen again.

“So, sorry about the mess,” he managed to get out after a minute or two. 

Lost somewhere in between the high and the coming down, she shook her head without any commenting noises. “We are at least in the best place for it.”

His quiet laugh made her grin, though she made sure that he couldn’t see it. It only took a second for his hands to return to her body, but they were blocked from her skin with a -hopefully- clean rag. It thumped somewhere off in the distant side of the room as soon as it left her. She bent down to pick up the clothes in the floor, suddenly embarrassed by how exposed she was. They came up quick and she fidgeted with them to keep from meeting his eyes.

However, his hand very softly found her cheek to force her eyes up. The surprised look was amplified by the even gentler kiss to her lips. Before she could even think to return it, he pulled away from her entirely. She stared at him for a second, unsure what to say.

That smirk of his came back as he headed towards the door, watching her halfway through the room and turning. Hand on the doorknob, he glanced over his shoulder. “Let’s do this again, Blondie. Somewhere more comfortable next time.”

With that, he was gone. The heat of her blush crept back to her face and she had to cover it. The grin on her face couldn’t be contained nor could the quiet giggles. Elation was short lived as she pulled herself out of the rush and bliss. Without much trouble, she snuck out of the closet into the abandoned hallway.

The task on the trek back was how to explain the bruises to Ruby.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I know the sex in a closet was done well before I wrote this, but I got most of the way through an actual plot then forgot what it was. Sooooo, I hope you enjoyed the most graphic sexy smut I've ever done.


End file.
